


One Fake Dating AU? How About Half A Dozen?

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Background desleep, But it's okay, Deceit Sanders- mentioned, Emile Picani- mentioned, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sleep | Remy Sanders- mentioned, because it's not that fake, if you know what i mean, like five of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Patton and Roman are dating each other, and Virgil and Logan are dating each other.No, wait, isn't Patton dating Virgil? And Logan was dancing with Roman?Well now they're all kissing… what?





	One Fake Dating AU? How About Half A Dozen?

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Alright. Let me get this straight.”

“Fat chance of that.” Roman spoke up immediately from his seat, comfortably splayed across Patton’s lap on the chair across from Logan’s.

Logan blinked at Roman, a blink of long-suffering. “Allow me to get the facts in order.”

“You can try.” Virgil scoffed, perched on the arm of Logan’s chair and leaning heavily against him. “Though they are a mess.”

“That they are indeed.” Logan agreed before continuing, pointing at Roman and Patton. “Roman. You asked Patton to come to this wedding as your fake date, to avoid appearing lonely.”

Roman nodded. Logan shifted his gaze slightly more on Patton while pointing at Virgil. “Patton. You and Virgil have been dating for a few months to keep your parents off your back about finding a spouse.” He looked at Virgil. “And you went along with it to provide a good representation of happy gay relationships for your younger brother.”

Patton nodded energetically while Virgil half-shrugged in agreement, Virgil adding, “The media wasn’t exactly going to give Thomas anything.”

“That it was not.” Roman agreed vehemently. “We have been deprived far too long of a gay Disney prince!”

“Please don’t get off topic. This is convoluted enough as is without side tangents.” Logan stated. Roman quieted, and Logan went on, “Now, I asked Virgil to come to this wedding with me because I was well aware of the mocking Remy would bestow upon me if he learned I was single.”

“And I didn’t know that Patton was going with Roman to the same wedding because they had been asked to come by Damien.” Virgil added, continuing sarcastically “And because we have _fantastic_ communication skills, we never realized we were all going to the same wedding-”

“-until we ran into each other at the entrance.” Patton finished for him with a sheepish smile.

“But that was not the end of things.” Logan said wearily. “As, once you and Virgil realized you should be going with each other to hold face, me and Roman began holding our own charade.”

“Which worked spectacularly!” Roman said confidentially before frowning. “Until Remy goaded us into dancing. Which was amazing!” Roman added hastily, getting a slight colour rise in Logan’s cheeks for his trouble. “But it brought up concerns when Emile- who had helped plan everything- asked why we were dancing with each other when he had RSVP-ed with Patton and Virgil, respectively.”

“And you panicked and told him we were cheating.” Logan said with a disapproving frown. “Which scandalized him enough he called Virgil and Patton over.”

“But I didn’t know what was happening!” Patton said in distress. “And when Emile saw me and Virgil were holding each other’s hands he asked if we were all cheating on each other, and that sounded so ugly, I just said no without thinking!”

Virgil tugged his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie, momentarily looking as nervous as he had been in the moment. “And then he got confused, and looked to me for an answer, and I didn’t know what to do, so then_ I_ panicked and said we were all dating each other!”

“Which, given how many fake dating schemes we were pulling, was not entirely false.” Logan muttered. “Though Emile looked… less than convinced.”

“So you kissed me.” Virgil deadpanned, leaning more against Logan with a smirk. “And Patton, and Roman, to prove the point. Sure did shock everyone there with that one, teach.”

“When a conclusion is disbelieved it is often due to a lack of supporting evidence. By providing supporting evidence, our point became believable.” Logan tried to reason, weakly.

“A little too believable if you ask me.” Roman teased, flashing Logan a grin. “Unless you kiss all your fake boyfriends like it’s the last time you’ll ever see them.”

“I don’t know about you, Pat, but I can attest to the fact that he definitely does, yeah.”

“I’m not sure I’d put it like that.” Patton answered Virgil, though a smile was creeping onto his face as well. “But it didn’t feel fake.”

Logan felt his cheeks burning. “I was simply trying to make it all seem realistic.” He protested, before looking down, cheeks turning even redder. “And it would not be incorrect to say I may have found the experience to… to not be unpleasant.”

“Logan, that’s gay.”

Logan elbowed Virgil’s back as the group laughed. “Obvious comments aside, we, from there, have retreated here, both to straighten out our stories, and to avoid the ridicule of my cousin.”

“Straighten out our stories?” Roman repeated with the same stupid grin from before. “I’m not sure that’s possible.”

“I do not believe you are as funny as you think you are when you make those jokes.”

“If I think I’m hilarious, that’s all that matters.”

Logan sighed. “Let us please focus on the matter at hand: when we go back out to the festivities, we must have a collected story to present, or we are likely to find ourselves confused and possibly branded as unfaithful. What should that story be?”

“Well… we only really have one choice, don’t we?” Patton said, glancing around at the others. “We have to go out and say we’re all dating. The only other option at this point would be to willingly brand ourselves cheaters.”

Logan nodded. “That is logical.” He conceded easily. “And I find it doubtful any of you have objection to it.”

Roman wrapped his arms around Patton while still looking at Logan. “What makes you think that?”

“Call it an educated guess.” Logan responded flatly as Virgil slumped against him to the point Logan was certain he was supporting all of Virgil’s weight. “So, we are in agreement then? We shall all maintain the façade of dating each other for the rest of this wedding?”

“I dunno Logan… just this wedding?” Virgil said, sounding hesitant despite the smile he was wearing. “If we ‘break up’ right after people might get suspicious.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “What do you propose we do instead, then?”

“Well, we’ll have to fake it for a while afterwards, of course!” Roman said, quickly catching onto Virgil’s train of thought. “Fake it for long enough that our separation seems natural. Unless, of course, we never do separate…” Roman trailed off, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Logan smiled back, the same sort of trickery now in his expression as well. “That sounds logical as well. Patton?”

Patton beamed. “Sounds like a fantastic idea to me!”

“Then it’s settled.” Logan said finally, pushing Virgil off of him enough so that he could stand. Virgil, his balance thrown off, almost toppled over before Logan caught his arm, steadying him.

Virgil offered him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Logan said softly, pulling on Virgil’s arm so that Virgil took a balancing step towards him, close enough that Logan could press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek before he added, “love.”

A blush crept up Virgil’s neck and cheeks immediately. His only response was to shuffle even closer to Logan, pressing against his side and snaking his arm around his waist. Logan slipped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders in response, glancing over at Roman and Patton, who seemed vaguely shocked. “Well? Are you coming or not, my dears?”

Roman blinked in bewilderment before his face broke out in a grin. “Alright!” He said enthusiastically, sliding out of Patton’s lap before offering him a hand up. “Shall we?”

Patton giggled before happily taking Roman’s offered hand, letting out a happy gasp when Roman pulled him up and into a short spin, ending it with a brief dip and a-not-as-brief kiss. They straightened up a moment later, both looking a touch giddy as Patton nestled against Virgil, arms slipping around both Virgil’s and Roman’s waists to pull the four of them together.

“Onwards!” Roman exclaimed excitedly, pointing his free hand forwards, towards the door leading back to the after party. The group moved forward, stopping in front of it so that Virgil could pull it open with his free hand. Before he did, however, Virgil paused, hand resting on the doorknob as he chuckled.

“This wedding… Remy and Damien… it’s a scam, isn’t it?” He asked.

Logan’s mouth quirked into another smile. “Yes, it is.” He confirmed. “A fake wedding to help them commit tax fraud.”

Virgil laughed. “Perfect.” He said, twisting the handle as he spoke and pushing open the door, the group of boys heading back out into the party held for dubious reasons, pretending as if the fact that they walked into it together was also for no reason but to maintain false pretenses.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
